Mitchell (disambiguation)
Mitchell may refer to: People *Mitchell (surname) *Mitchell (given name) Places Australia * Mitchell, Australian Capital Territory, a light-industrial estate * Mitchell, Northern Territory, a suburb of Palmerston * Mitchell, Queensland, a town * Division of Mitchell, a federal Australian Electoral Division in north-west Sydney, New South Wales * Electoral district of Mitchell (Queensland), a former electoral district * Electoral district of Mitchell (South Australia), a state electoral district * Electoral district of Mitchell (Western Australia) a state electoral district * Shire of Mitchell, a local government area in Victoria Canada * Mitchell, Ontario * Mitchell, Manitoba, an unincorporated community * Mitchell Island, British Columbia * Mitchell Island (Nunavut) United Kingdom * Mitchell, Cornwall, a village * Mitchell (UK Parliament constituency) United States * Mitchell, Colorado, an unincorporated community * Mitchell, Georgia, a town * Mitchell, Illinois, an unincorporated census-designated place * Mitchell, Indiana, a city * Mitchell, Iowa, a city * Mitchell, Kansas, an unincorporated community * Mitchell, Nebraska, a city * Mitchell, Oregon, a city * Mitchell, South Dakota, a city * Mitchell, South Dakota micropolitan area, anchored by the city * Mitchell, West Virginia, an unincorporated community * Mitchell, Wisconsin, a town * Mitchell Township (disambiguation) In multiple countries * Mitchell County (disambiguation) * Mitchell River (disambiguation) * Mount Mitchell (disambiguation) Elsewhere * Mitchell (crater), on the Moon Companies * Mitchell Camera Corporation, which manufactured the cameras which shot the majority of Hollywood movies and early television shows from the 1930s-1990s * Mitchell Corporation, a Japanese video game company * Mitchell International, Inc., a software and information service provider, located in San Diego, California * Mitchell (automobile), manufactured in Racine, Wisconsin, from 1903-1923 * Mitchell (fishing), fishing reel brand owned by Jarden * MITCHELL Project, Nickelodeon's Japanese Brand management company who were responsible for making Nickelodeon's Mitchell series a grand opening along with MTV Japan Music *MITCHELL Project Music Team, an subsidiary of Nick Records and a Viacom moribund record label that works mainly in the compositions on Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. Ships * [[USS Mitchell|USS Mitchell]], several ships * [[USC&GS Mitchell|USC&GS ''Mitchell]], a United States Coast and Geodetic Survey launch in commission from 1919 to 1944 * , a Royal Navy frigate originally named Mitchell Schools * Mitchell College, a private college in New London, Connecticut * Mitchell Community College, Statesville, North Carolina * Mitchell High School (disambiguation) * Mitchell School, Mitchell, Oregon Video games *Mitchell Van Morgan **Mitchell Van Morgan (character), a video game and nicktoon character **''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (series), his associated video game series **''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (1998 video game), the first video game of the aforementioned series **''Mitchell Van Morgan 64'' (2000 video game) the first video game of the aforementioned series that appeared on the Nintendo 64 system **''Mitchell Van Morgan's 15 Anniversary'' (2013 video game), Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th anniversary is a video game remake of Game boy/Game Boy Color title Mitchell Van Morgan which was celebrated in his 15th anniversary. Other uses * B-25 Mitchell, an American World War II-era bomber aircraft * ''Mitchell'' (film), a 1975 action film * Mitchell movement, a type of duplicate bridge table movement * Mitchell Scholarship, given annually by the US-Ireland Alliance * Mitchell Freeway, Western Australia * Mitchell Highway, Australia * Mitchell Center, a multi-purpose arena on the campus of the University of South Alabama in Mobile * Mitchell Bowl, one of the two semifinal bowls of Canadian Interuniversity Sport men's football See also * Mitchellville (disambiguation) * Category:Disambiguation pages Category:Place name disambiguation pages Category:Ship disambiguation pages